Catalina Sepúlveda
Angelica Sepúlveda was a human female pirate Biography Early Life Angelica Sepúlveda was born on the planet Falleen in 32 BJP to Westa Tachi and Estefania Sepúlveda. Angelica lived and spent her childhood on Falleen with her mother after her father ended the ongoing affair he was having with Estefania and returned to his family. Though her father regularly sent a considerable amount of funds for her care. As a child, Angelica was constantly curious about her father, and questioned her mother about him frequently, though the only answer Angelica would receive was that her pappy was away on important business, and that he loved her very much. Angelica would know nothing else of her father for many years to come. At the age of twelve, Angelica's mother was shot and killed by agents of the notorious crime syndicate Black Sun. After Estefania's death, Angelica's grandparents took her in and raised her for a few short months. Angelica took her mother's death very hard and kept mostly to herself, which caused a rift between her and her grandparents. As time went by, Angelica's behavior continued to deteriorate, which prompted her grandparents to send her off to a religious school in the city. Journey to Corellia Angelica remained at the school for several years, but became increasingly unhappy, and decided to go looking for her father, whom she had always desired to know. Angelica searched through former possessions of her mother's, that she had taken along with her to the school, and in the process found her mother's old diary, detailing many aspects of her life. When looking through the diary, Angelica found a section about a Corellian business man, whom her mother had fallen in love with, but could never have because of his marriage. As Angelica read on, she came to find out that her mother had gotten pregnant by that same man, and that they had made an agreement to keep Angelica a secret from her father's wife if he would send money for Angelica to Estefania in return. After learning of this, Angelica quickly packed her things and ran away from the school and her home planet, heading straight for Corellia in hopes of finding her father there. Upon her arrival on Corellia, Angelica searched from days to weeks looking for the Tachi family, and after failed attempts in Coronet City, Angelica traveled to Shipwreck Island, and found her way to Shipwreck City. While there she stopped at an open-air shopping mall called Treasure Ship Row, and visited a tavern located inside it. Angelica used the small amount of money she had with her to buy herself some food and beverage after all of the traveling she had done. When eating, Angelica met a man by the name of Jorj Car'das. Figuring it would be best to ask any civilian she came across if they had known of her father, Angelica took her chances and asked Car'das if he knew of, Westa Tachi. To her surprise he did, but unfortunately had never met him, nor did he know where he lived. Though disappointed, Angelica thanked him anyway, and began to head out of the Cantina, but before she could leave, Car'das stopped her and told her that his friend, Teague Sparrow had known and met him. Angelica delighted to hear that someone had met her father, asked Car'das where she could meet Teague, and Car'das told her that he would take her to the Drunken Lady, another popular tavern in the area that Teague would often visit. The two exited the Homestar and headed straight to the Drunken Lady. After a quick walk, they arrived at the Cantina, and once getting there, Car'das asked the bartender if Teague had been present recently, to which he said yes, and that he was sitting at one of the tables. Car'das, with Angelica looked around the Drunken Lady until they located Teague. Upon finding him, the two walked up to the table he was sitting at, and Car'das told, Teague that, Angelica needed to speak with him regarding an important matter. Teague begrudgingly accepted to speak with Angelica, and told Car'das to leave. Before he left, Angelica thanked Car'das again for all of his help. After Car'das left, Teague asked Angelica to take a seat, which she did, he then told her to ask what she needed of him, as he was on his way out. Angelica quickly explained her situation, telling Teague, she was looking for Westa Tachi, whom Jorj Car'das had told her he knew. Teague questioned as to why she was looking for Westa, and Angelica told him it was because he was her father. Teague refused telling Angelica, informing her that Westa was a bad and untrustworthy man and that she was better off without him. Becoming desperate, Angelica pleaded with Teague, telling him that she had nowhere else to go and had hardly any money left. Shortly after, Teague reluctantly sent Angelica off with the address to the Tachi household as well as a warning. Meeting her Father and the Family Jack Sparrow Several months later, while still living with the Tachi's, Angelica and the family were visited by Raiana, Rezina, Han Solo and Jack Sparrow. During the visit, Angelica Search for the Fountain ? ? ? Personality and traits Angelica Sepúlveda was a highly experienced pirate, sailor, tactician and swordswoman, equal to Jack Sparrow himself in many ways. She was also a cunning liar and schemer, being consummate in the art of deception. Ironically, despite her great prowess as a con artist and thief, she still maintained a great sense of religious conviction, having developed a strong faith in God due to her childhood in a Spanish convent. However, she sometimes applied her belief illogically, as well as learning of the supernatural, particularly when it came to her beloved father, Westa Tachi. One of Angelica's strongest motivations in her almost ruthless determination to find the Fountain of Youth was to ensure her father had enough time to redeem his soul from eternal damnation before he died. Despite all her efforts, which included sparing the missionary, Philip Swift, in the hopes that he could convince her father of the need to change, she could not succeed in making him behave in a fair, or kindly manner. Although Jack Sparrow attempted to make her see otherwise, she seemed to have difficulty understanding the depth of her father's evilness and his complete lack of interest in saving his own soul, even after he attempted to sacrifice her life to save his own at the Fountain. A master of disguises, Angelica learned the art of con from the best, one Captain Jack Sparrow. She was defined as being a woman who often tells lies that are truths and truths that are lies. She was tricky and quick witted, as befitting any pirate, although her sense of faith and disapproval of her father's methods imply a compassionate side. Angelica also had a sense of humor, demonstrated most aptly in her constant bickering with Jack Sparrow. She was one of the few who could evenly match with Jack in combat as well as the art of deception, though was claimed to have an existing abundance in natural talent. Despite her ruthless nature, Angelica did seem to have some of a genuine love for Jack. On several occasions he was willing to risk his life for her. When Jack jumped off of a cliff into the ocean, to keep her from having to do it, Angelica was definitely troubled when there was a slight hesitation before he came up again. When she saw him reach the surface she relaxed. Later, Jack gave up his chance at immortality to save her from Barbossa's poisonous blade, although Angelica was furious because Jack had also given up her father's life. When she is stranded on an island she tells Jack that she loves him, he states that he loves her as well. The two lean to kiss and Jack stops by saying "I gotta go!" And he runs away into his dingy, with Angelica screaming at him and trying to shoot him. The two had a love-hate relationship. Equipment and skills Angelica carried a number of items about her person, including her sword, a well-polished rapier. Among her many clothes in her sense of fashion, she wore a leather hat with pheasant plume. Having a strong faith in God, Angelica wore an antique cross necklace she had since her early years spent in a convent. She also wore a second cross on gold bracelet, easily hidden on the left sleeve of her loose cambric shirt, for good measure. Being the daughter of Westa Tachi, Angelica was a skilled swordswoman, being able to hold her own against many foes, even Captain Jack Sparrow himself. See also *Gallery of Angelica Sepúlveda *Quote:Angelica Sepúlveda Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Force-Sensitives Category:Sepúlveda family Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:Inhabitants of Falleen